The Trickster's Curse
by Amari412
Summary: First Avengers fic ever, so please be nice. After the events of Avengers, Loki is banished back to earth but cursed with no memory, he can only remember his name, and no powers. When he meets Mika Weis, he tries to turn his life around, caring less about the past, but how long can the truth be kept from him and will it cost them all they love? LokiXOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_A stranger you were once. Then with a gentle look you took my hand".  
-Laura Veronica Merodio_

He wasn't sure what was going on. He hardly knew who he was. He didn't feel like moving, but knew he couldn't lay around forever. But why not? Not like he knew where to go or what to do with himself. He only knew his name, but nothing else.

Loki…that was all he knew. Nothing else. Rain started to fall, but still he didn't feel like moving. His back hurt and his mind pulsed, trying to remember everything, which proved impossible despite his best efforts. He didn't want to get up, but soon he'd have no choice. Struggling, he managed to get up but pain shot through him, surrounding him. But still he pushed on. He didn't know what for, perhaps it was instinct driving him. Just simple instinct to survive. Slowly but surely, he pressed on, the pain becoming all that he could feel. So bad it was it nearly numbed him.

Finally, somehow, whether it was fate or chance, he stumbled into an old wooden building. He somehow made it inside, uncaring it was unlocked. The only thing he focused on was getting out of the storm and being somewhere safe. Once inside, Loki took a place in a dark corner, his back sliding against the wall. Pain and a striking sadness filled him. Feeling both hopeless and helpless, he let out silent sobs.

He didn't know what to do. There was no one to turn to, no one he could remember. Everything just felt so different, strange and foreign. He looked up, trying to see through the darkness. There had to be a light somewhere, but he was far too hurt to get up and look. Then to make matters worse, he felt himself getting hungry. Brilliant…

Loki put his head back against the wall, feeling his vision blacken even more until finally, he was out like a light…

Mika Weis made her way out of her small country home. It'd stormed the night before, so the sun was covered with dark clouds, fitting her mood for the day. She was dressed in all black, with roses in her hands. It was the seventh anniversary of her father's death and like every year she went to the church where he was laid to rest.

She was twenty three now and lived alone. She hadn't known her mother, so her father had been the center of her world. When he died of cancer, she wasn't sure what to do at first. But she learned quickly that it was better to be alone. Mika didn't get visitors usually, as she was too far away from most of her other relatives whom she hadn't seen since the funeral and hardly communicated with them.

Mika had long dark brown hair that at a distance probably would've looked as if it was black. It curled at the ends and was somewhat frizzy. Her eyes were light blue and her face pale but not deathly so. Her face itself was soft for age, almost child-like. She was very slim, but strong as well. She wore simple black jeans, boots and a nice black dress shirt under a long coat. She wore a black scarf over her head and around her neck and shoulders. Sighing, Mika made her way down the old dirt road to the church.

It was a wretched building. It surprised her that it hadn't been completely destroyed yet from all the storms that had recently wracked the area. When she was a child, it had been all white with lovely painted glass windows and a strange red front door. Why it was painted red she never knew but dismissed the thought. Now it was nothing but a shadow of what it once was. The paint was chipping off for the most part. The windows were cracked or just flat out shattered, their shards on the floor inside or on the ground outside. The red door's paint was also chipped and it was practically hanging off its hinges.

Sighing, Mika made her way inside…

Loki stirred and woke from his pain wracked sleep. Groaning, he felt himself fall over on to the dusty old floor. He hissed in pain as his back and head throbbed. The little bits of light pouring through the cracks in the walls didn't help either. He closed his eyes briefly and then opened them again to try to adjust to his now lit surroundings. At least now he could see better.

He had taken refuge in some kind of strange old building. He saw rows of long, old mahogany seats that were covered in dust and cobwebs. There had been carpeting once here, but it was long gone now. At the other end of the room was what appeared to be some kind of altar or stage. All that he could see from the angle he was in were shards of glass on the floor shining in different colors under the light of an open window frame. It gave him some strange feeling, like there was some kind of invisible force that was pulling him toward the altar. But he couldn't describe it. Despite his pain, he couldn't ignore it and pushed himself toward it, though it took quite a painful effort.

Loki was on his knees there now, pain overtaking him again. He felt himself fall over once more, but this time he didn't bother to get up. He knew he wouldn't be able to, not this time, no matter his efforts. He closed his eyes, and expected to pass out. A faint sound suddenly caught his attention. Someone was coming in!

Cursing, Loki made his way back to his corner, crawling and trying to keep himself from crying out in agony. He hid among the rows of long seats and watched as a young woman walked in dressed in all black, red roses in her hands. He watched her curiously now, wondering what could possible bring her to this wretched, forgotten place. He didn't dare move, partly out of pain, but didn't want to risk exposing himself to her…

Mika made her way down the aisle to the stage altar. As a child, she remembered it'd been decorated with flowers and adorned with bejeweled crosses. Even though that was all long gone, the feeling this altar gave her didn't change. She kneeled and set the roses on the stage, unknowing that someone was watching her.

"Papa…seven years. That's how long it's been. I miss you, and I know you miss me too".

Who was she talking to? Did she know he was there? He didn't know her…did he? Was he supposed to? Shaking his head puzzled, Loki continued to listen.

"Aunt Abby tried to offer me a place in the city, but I feel like I can't leave here. It's like if I leave here, I'll leave you behind. Well, I know you'd follow me, but I can't really see myself in the city. I turned her down with that in mind. Hope you're not disappointed".

Loki didn't say anything. The girl was…interesting. Who was she? Who or what was she talking to? Questions plagued him but he kept them to himself and kept on, even slowing his breathing so it was quieter.

"It took me forever, but I finally got the roses to grow. You'd be surprised how many colors I got. And I got some lilies too. The garden's so pretty, dad. You'd love it. And don't worry, I got a vegetable garden too and of course you know I can hunt too".

She was a hunter…fascinating. He didn't expect that from one so small. And small indeed she was. Loki swore that if he could remember, she'd be the thinnest girl he'd ever seen. She wasn't tall either, maybe just a little over five feet. She looked delicate, but now was aware of the hunter in her too. For the first time, he ignored the pain and kept listening, bent on learning more about her.

"I just want you to be proud of me, daddy. I tried so hard, and now sometimes it feels like I don't really have a motivation. I mean…what am I living for? I wonder if you ever thought of things like that".

By this time, she was sitting on one of the stage's steps, looking down at the floor in thought. This was the first glimpse he got of the girl's face. There was something childish almost in it, from her slightly wide blue eyes to the paleness of her skin and just the general roundness of her face. There was something beautiful about her that he couldn't understand, much less explain. He became even more fascinated by her. She was a hunter, yet looked as if she wouldn't, couldn't, harm a living thing. Just something about her attracted him, or maybe it was because she was the first person he'd met since…well…whatever happened the night before. He crawled a little ways out to try to get a better look at the girl, but tried to remain hidden.

Suddenly the girl got up, startling Loki back behind the seats, trying to crawl back to the corner. She looked around, hearing something shuffling.

"Hello?"

Loki cursed under his breath. He knew it'd be stupid to respond, but then again…maybe she could help him. He tried to think of what to say but he came up blank. He heard the girl's footsteps moving around, she was looking for him. Loki stayed still now, trying to keep calm. Hopefully she'd be able to help him. When he was back in the corner, she saw him.

He was strange, no one she'd ever met before. His hair was dark as a raven's wing, and somewhat ruffled, like maybe it'd been straightened at one point but not so much now. He was paler than her, almost dead seeming but not completely. Dark blue eyes watched her every movement as she looked him over. He wore strange black and emerald green clothes, so she knew he was definitely not from around here. Shaking slightly, Mika kneeled down, getting a better look at him. Loki for his part stayed still, but also trembled every now and then. He wasn't afraid, but the pain in his back was returning, and he was still hungry. The pain in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Mika.

"Are…are you okay?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.  
"Everything…everything hurts. But I'll be fine".  
"What happened?"  
"I don't…I don't remember".  
"What's your name?"  
"Yours first".  
"I'm Mika"

He hesitated a little, but the look of concern in her face answered his question from before. She wanted to help him.

"Loki".  
"No way".  
"Yes".  
The girl, Mika, smiled. "After the god of tricksters and thieves. I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you".  
"And somehow, I wouldn't mind that".

Mika laughed a little and Loki felt a slight warmth course through him. He wanted to laugh with her, but the pain in his back made him decide against it.

"Can you stand?" Mika asked, concerned again.  
"Not without pain".  
"C'mon" she held out a hand to him as she stood, "You can stay with me I guess. I'm kinda curious about you".

Once again Loki hesitated, but only because of the pain he knew would run all over his spine again. Carefully he took her hand and Mika pulled him to his feet. He hissed in pain and almost fell over. Thankfully Mika softened his fall and he landed on the floor with just a soft thud, but in a pretty awkward position. He'd pulled the girl down with him and she was laying on top of him. Blushing slightly she got off of her strange companion and dusted off her clothes.

"Well…it's clear I'm probably not gonna be able to get you home unless I go get the car…But I really don wanna leave you here by yourself".  
"It's alright, just do what you have to do. Not like I'm going anywhere".  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, I'll be fine".  
Mika nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back, I promise. Don't go anywhere"  
"I don't plan to".

With that, Mika hurried out, leaving him alone in the church to contemplate what was going to happen to him next.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_Never have I fallen, but I am quick on my way. You hold a heart in your hands that has never before been given away".  
-Rex A. Williams, Never Have I Fallen_

She knew she had to hurry, and she was trying. Though why she was rescuing a strange man that she just met she didn't know, but Mika felt a need to help him. There was obviously something wrong, as he couldn't really remember what happened to him. So maybe he had a serious case of amnesia. In that case, she knew it'd be wise to take him to a hospital, but there wasn't one for miles around and his injuries could've been critical. But they didn't seem to be. He admitted his back was mostly injured (From a fall perhaps?) and of course he had the amnesia, both of which would probably go away with time. Either way, Mika was determined to help him.

She assumed it was probably something her father had drilled into her head as a child. Trust no one, but if they're need of help, by all means, help. It was a lesson she didn't forget, even if she didn't get visitors often. Besides, she was curious about this stranger named for the Norse god of mischief. The girl knew her myths, that was for sure, and figured if he was anything like his namesake, she'd need to keep an eye on him. Finally she arrived at the house and got into the car, which was simply an old truck that once belonged to her father.

Mika felt like she almost tore the door off the driver's side of the truck, as she was in a hurry to get back to the church and find Loki. Hopefully he'd still be there…

Meanwhile, Loki hadn't moved. He didn't feel like moving all that much, simply because of the pain he knew would come with it. Hopefully the girl, Mika, would be back soon. He stared up at the ceiling and closed his eyes thoughtfully, once again trying to remember. Try as he might, he failed. It was almost like there was a block in his mind, keeping him from remembering anything. Maybe it'd go away with time…but what if it was permanent? He almost felt himself panic at the thought, but kept himself calm. It couldn't be permanent, amnesia typically wasn't, was it? Exhausted from the effort, he felt himself pass out again…

"Wonderful…he's out again" Mika rolled her eyes in annoyance.

At this rate, she was never going to get Loki back to the house. She knew they couldn't stay there, but she couldn't carry him (nor had the heart to drag him) to the truck. So all she could think to do was wait. Mika sat down next to him and decided to wait for a time. Hopefully he'd wake soon and they'd be able to go home where she could take better care of him.

It brought back memories of her childhood to be honest. She'd find an injured animal in the forest and bring it home with her for her and her father to take care of. One pet, Inari the fox, had made the small house his home. He hardly ever went inside though, preferring to stay under the outside porch unless there was bad weather. Only then would the little black fox make his way inside.

But this time it was different. She was bringing home a man…a man! God, if her father was alive today…Mika grinned and then chuckled at the thought. Her laughter was brief though, as she remembered he always thought she'd never do something like that. Sighing, she looked down at the one she was finding herself taking care of.

He didn't look troubled, but there was something going on under his calm, peaceful demeanor. Like his body was passed out, but his mind was still trying to process something. She wondered if that was how all people looked when they were unconscious. Mika found it, for some odd reason, personally troubling. Part curious, part concerned, the young woman reached out to touch him, but was surprised when it felt like he pulled away from her touch. Something wasn't right…

He saw many different things, felt different emotions. Anger, neglect coursed through him, rendering him to nothing but a creature whose misery shook him to the core. He felt his sanity destroy itself, feeding that misery. In a way it frightened, liberated, and felt so familiar to him. But how? How did he know it? Who was he? Where was he from? Where was he going? These questions and more burned in him, making his mind and heart ache at the same time until cold darkness surrounded him and once again he was left with nothing.

Loki cringed inwardly, fearing what he'd feel next. His breathing was slightly labored and his whole body wracked with pain. He wanted to scream, to call for help, but nothing would come out. He felt paralyzed and helpless. He still didn't know anything and every time he tried to remember, bad things would happen. What was the point?!

Then, out of the darkness, he felt something warm brush against his face. It felt strange and he pulled away from it for just a moment, fearing it too was something negative. But this touch, though it reached him in this strange state of unconsciousness, didn't feel bad. Rather, he found himself enjoying it. When it pulled away, he opened his eyes…

Startled, Mika jumped away from him, her blue eyes wide and heart racing. For a brief moment she saw Loki's eyes flash a bright emerald green and then go back to their own blue tinge. Odd…

"Are…are you okay?" she asked, "You just scared the hell out of me".  
"I'm…I'm fine. For the most part, at least. Did you just touch me?"  
"Um…uh…"  
"It's okay if you did. It's weird 'cause I felt it".  
"But you were unconscious".  
"I know. What makes it even stranger is that I felt like…like I was someone else".  
"Someone else?"  
"I don't know. I guess I'm trying too hard to remember anything. I take it, we're going back to your home, right?"  
"Yeah" Mika looked just a little freaked out but was starting to calm down.

Sure he was strange, but he seemed nice, almost harmless. In fact, when he was out, he actually looked, albeit unwillingly, vulnerable. Right now he looked unsure of himself and the world around him, but underneath that she could feel something greater. It almost made her worry about what exactly she was getting herself into. Mika helped him to his feet and found he was actually much taller than she was. It was hard not to feel intimidated for a moment, but his slight smile made her feel more comfortable and she found herself not wanting to let go of his hand.

They stared at their entwined hands for a moment before awkwardly breaking contact and looking away.

"Sorry" she said.  
"Oh it's alright. I like your hands actually. They're tiny, like the rest of you"

Mika laughed and felt herself get hot. Granted, she'd been called small and short before, but coming from him it just sounded…funny.

"Thanks. Let's get home before I change my mind about bringing you in".  
"You wouldn't".  
"Don't test me".  
"I know you wouldn't".  
"How?"  
"You're not the type".  
"The type?" Mika puzzled.  
"The type of person who would leave another person behind. It's a gift and a curse I think".  
"Yeah. Dad always said it'd get me in trouble one of these days. Now c'mon, let's go home. Hopefully we can do something about your back. Does it still hurt?"  
"The pain is less, but not much of an improvement".  
"Still uncomfortable, huh?"

Loki nodded and followed her out to the truck, his thoughts the same as hers: What were they getting into here?

**A/N: I know, not as long as the prologue, but I tried. So anyway, I'm doing something unique with this story. Usually I put in song lyrics at the start of each chapter as music is a big inspiration for my stories, but this time, I'm doing love poems and stuff. Anyway, review guys, really. They're a big help to me. The more reviews I get, the more I'm motivated to make a new chapter. Thanks a ton.  
-Amari**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_What is love, but an emotion, so strong and so pure, that nurtured and shared with another, all tests it will endure?"  
-Matt Dubois, "Love Defined"_

He wasn't surprised to find that the house was relatively small. From the outside, he could see the dirt and stone road lead up to a yard with patches of grass here and there, but it was dirt for the most part, probably from over usage. The house itself was built like a cabin, with a long porch, under which Loki could see a little spot of black near the bottom stair. He eyed it suspiciously for a moment and then turned back to his surroundings. The windows seemed old and dirty from the outside, but that could've possibly been because of age. On the porch was an old swing also made of wood that appeared to be hand carved. The door was new, as it looked cleaner and in better condition than the rest of the house. Something else caught his attention though.

The house was on the shore of a lake. The small dock appeared to be old as well, but the stack of wood next to it told him Mika was in the process of remaking it. Maybe…maybe he could help when the time came. It was the least he could do for what she was doing for him. Mika stopped the car and smiled proudly over at the old house.

"It's not much, but it's home" she looked at him, her smile unfading and her blue eyes sparkling with pride and enthusiasm, almost excitement.  
"It's nice" he replied, smiling back.  
"Well…wanna go inside?"  
"I'd love that".

Mika unlocked the doors and made her way over to his side to help him in case he needed it. She noticed he was staring at the stairs as if something about them troubled him.

"Is something wrong?".  
"What is that?".  
"What's what?"  
"That" he pointed the little black mass of fur under the stair.  
"Oh!" Mika's smile widened, "That, my strange, amnesiac friend, is Inari. He's my fox".  
"You have a pet fox?"  
"It's a long story. I'll tell you later".

Loki nodded and followed her inside. The inside made up for the outside and he guessed that's what people meant when they said to not judge a book by its cover. The house was very well maintained. There was hardly any dust or dirt to be seen. The wooden tables were all hand carved and polished. The floors were nice and well kept. In the living room there was a simple rug that covered part of the floor in front of the television, which looked hardly used. Loki couldn't say the same for the old book shelf that was against a wall next to one of the farther windows, in a corner of the living room. It was well maintained, but the books, some of them at least, looked old and worn out, which made him curious. The furniture looked nice and cozy and were colored in various ways. There wasn't really a scheme to it, so he assumed Mika just took whatever came her way. Still it looked nice and well, homely for lack of a better word.

On the other side of the house was the kitchen, the bathroom and two bedrooms. The kitchen was rather spacious, almost as large as the living room, complete with a window above the sink, which faced out to the backyard, giving the viewer a clear view of the gardens Mika kept. The counters, to his surprise, were black marble rather than wooden. The fridge was metallic in color, very modern and spacious. The oven was the same way, and he could smell something cooking in it, but what he couldn't figure out.

The table was small, fitted with four chairs, since they obviously didn't get visitors that much. It was, like all other wooden things in the house, hand carved, but the wood was darker, either cherry wood or mahogany. Either way, it looked nice and the chairs matched perfectly.

One of the bedrooms was locked, so he couldn't see inside. But the other room's door was wide open, and Loki guessed it was Mika's. The walls, oddly enough, were painted light blue, a color reflecting that of her eyes and his for that matter. The bed's frame was made of the same wood as the kitchen table, and was intricately carved in the front in what looked like a rose entwined with a lily. Whoever had carved it had great talent. On the bed was a large quilt that looked really warm and left him with a smile. Just another little detail to make the house feel like home.

Mika noticed Loki's smile and knew what he was probably thinking.

"My dad"  
"What?" he looked at her, pulled out of his trance.  
"He made this house. Everything you see here, it was my parent's doing" She sat down at the table thoughtfully, looking out another large window that showed the front yard and the lake, "This was their dream house. It's sad my mother didn't live here very long".  
"What…What happened to her if you don't mind me asking?"  
Mika looked back up at him and sighed. "She died, shortly after I was born. She's buried in the rose garden. The bed in my room, it was my parents' once. Dad gave it to me when I was old enough to sleep in a bed".  
"I'm sorry, about your mother I mean, and your father".  
"Thus is life. Birth is the main cause of death, life is just what's in between".  
"Well…it's better to have loved, lost and have memories then not to have any".  
"Oh" Mika looked at him apologetically as Loki looked down, feeling as if he'd been too bold in his comment.  
"I'm sorry" he apologized, "That was rash of me".  
"No, I should've been a little more sensitive to your situation. Can you really not remember anything?"  
"I've tried, but it's like…I get this pain whenever I try to remember. I mean, I feel things when I'm out".  
"Feel things?"  
"I'd rather not talk about it" Loki shuddered slightly at the thought of that great misery that had racked him before.  
"Alright. If you ever want to, I'm here. I'll listen".  
"I know. But I think I'm a little more concerned about you. You live here all alone".  
Mika shrugged. "Sometimes it's better to be alone".  
"Why do you say that?"  
She hesitated. "You don't have to make sacrifices. You don't have to give up anything for anyone. No one can judge you…no one can hurt you".  
"But surely, surely it gets…lonely".  
"Well yes, but, it's good for the most part".  
"But it's not all good. I mean, if you're always stuck being reminded of the past, you can't move on to the future. I know you probably don't get company too often, but being with someone doesn't mean you have to make all the sacrifices, I think at least".  
"Well I know it's a two way street, but…trust me, if you knew everything. Wait, you're pretty insightful for a guy with no memory".  
"You don't have to have memory to be insightful, just common sense I think".  
Mika chuckled. "Which unfortunately isn't that common anymore".

The two fell silent, but it was more comfortable. Staring him over, Mika figured he needed new clothes.

"Okay, your clothes are starting to weird me out. Seriously, you look like you were cosplaying or something".  
"Cosplaying?"  
"Role playing or something. I still have a few clothes of my father's. They'd be kinda baggy, but I guess we can make do until whenever we can go to town and get some more fitting clothes. I mean if that's okay with you".  
"Of course. If you don't mind, I mean".  
"Nah. Just let me unlock the door".

Mika got the key and unlocked the door and Loki wasn't surprised that the room was also very well kept. The bed was made almost to perfection, with very few wrinkles. The dresser was large, with quite a few drawers full of clothes. Loki looked over at Mika, who kept her eyes on the floor as if being in here made her uncomfortable.

"Mika…If you don't want me to, we could just go to town-"  
"It's okay, really. We'll go when you're better. Just take whatever it is you need and I'll finish making us some food. You just focus on getting better".  
"Alright…"

She walked out but Loki could still feel her discomfort. A part of him ached to make it better. There was obviously still a hole in her heart where her parents should've been. She was still hurting after all this time. With no one to talk to about it or to trust her feelings to, of course she couldn't cope with this. He swore to himself he'd make it better if anything.

"Give up on remembering, because obviously aren't going to. Focus on her. Her needs, her wants. Just try to help her and well, be her friend" he thought, "Still the least I can do for her".

He decided on a simple green plaid shirt with a white undershirt and a pair of blue jeans. He made his way out to see Mika cutting up some carrots and celery. Loki wondered what it was exactly she was making. Smiling he made his way over to her quietly. So caught up in her work she didn't notice him.

"What you doing?" he asked with a grin.  
"Son of a-" she turned and faced him startled at first and then started laughing, "Don't do that!"  
Loki started laughing too. "Sorry, couldn't resist".  
"I guess you don't need memory for a sense of humor either".  
"I guess not".  
"But if you must know, I'm cutting up vegetables for a roast".  
"Ah…can I help?".  
"Do you even know how to do this?"  
"Um…uh…"  
"You don't, do you?".  
"Not exactly…".  
"Well watch, I'll show you".

It took him a little bit to catch on, and thankfully he did it without injuring himself. All the while, they just couldn't stop smiling. For Mika, it was nice to have someone else here with her, even if it was someone she knew she probably shouldn't have been associating with. For Loki, it was a nice learning experience with someone was remarkable, someone whose life he wanted to make better. After some time, the roast was finished and the two sat down to enjoy it together.

"You are an amazing cook, Mika" he smiled at her across the table.  
"Thank you. Loki…are you sure you've lost your memory? I mean…you should be worried".  
"You know I find that strange too. I honestly can't remember anything. Every time I try, I get this pain and these strange feelings".  
"Feelings?"  
"It's…it's hard to explain".  
"Oh. Well, you can try".  
"I feel this…this misery. This cold, dark misery, like it's a part of me. I can't really explain why it's there, but it is. And let me tell you something, it's not something I want to feel".  
"Perhaps you were…abused, as a child" Mika hesitated to say it.  
"Then maybe the past isn't worth trying to remember".  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up".  
"It's alright, you were concerned about me. Trust me, I'm the last person you should be worried about. I'm more concerned about you to be honest".  
"Why?"  
"Because you're out here all on your own, and the way I see it, no one should have to be alone. I don't want you to feel like I do, you know, during those times that I try to remember. I can tell that you're sad and miserable, Mika. I saw it when we were in your father's room".  
Mika looked down a little ashamed. "That obvious, huh?"  
"Or I'm just good at reading people".  
She smiled sadly. "You sure are something, that's for sure".  
"And what exactly is that something?"  
"Well, you have a very calm demeanor, like nothing can shatter this serene air that you have, you know, like an aura".  
"Oh. I guess that makes sense. But still, I want to help you, Mika".  
"Help me? With what?"  
"Well, anything you might need help with. But primarily to help you get over all that's happened here".

A scratching at the door interrupted them and Mika's smile brightened slightly. She got up from her chair and went to the door and the little black fox, Inari, made his way in.

"It's gonna rain possibly".  
"How do you know?"  
"He only comes in when it rains or when it's going to".


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_I thought love was just a mirage of the mind. It's an illusion, fake, impossible to find. But the day I met you I began to see, that love is real, and exists in me".  
-Chris Farmer_

The faint sound of pattering on the roof and piano music woke him from a dreamless sleep. A single blue eye opened, searching the area around him for the source of the noise. He knew the rain was outside, but the music…next door.

Mika's room.

Curious, Loki got up and made his way over into the kitchen briefly, keeping to the wall near her doorway, silent as can be. She was writing something, as he could hear the sound of a pencil against paper. Looking inside, he found she was on her bed, writing a journal, too caught up in her own written thoughts to acknowledge him. Inari the fox was asleep at the foot of the bed, curled up peacefully asleep. The music was coming from a radio, playing a CD of some kind perhaps. Mika looked calm, peaceful in her deep thought, Loki was hesitant to interrupt.

Finally, he knocked on her doorway and she looked up, smiling slightly.

"I didn't know you were up" she looked at the radio, "Did my music wake you?"  
"No" Loki lied, "And even if it did, I wouldn't mind it. It's nice to wake to. What is it?"  
"It's called My Love by Sia. It's just the music though. There's one with lyrics, but I didn't want it. Some songs are just best without the words".  
"I see"

The two fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the beautiful tune. Mika hummed it lightly, but Loki wondered what it would've sounded like if she sang it. He stared at her and it didn't go unnoticed.

"What? Is my humming annoying?" she asked.  
"No, not at all. I was actually wondering…nah, it's stupid".  
"What?"  
"I wondered what it'd be like if you sang it…you know, with the lyrics and all that".  
"Oh no, no way. I sound like a dying crow".  
"I doubt that. You don't give yourself a lot of credit do you?"  
"Not really" she admitted a little embarrassed.  
"Well you deserve it. I mean, you've made it all the way out here on your own, and I'm sure not many women your age could".  
"Only if they grew up here, yeah. I've spent my whole life here".  
"Explains why you hesitate to leave".  
"Among other things".  
"You want to hang on to everything, you said back in the church. You're afraid to let go because you'd shame your father's memory".  
"I know…it's stupid".  
"No, it's just not the best choice. Your father wouldn't want you to be miserable and hanging on to all he left behind. You've been like this for seven years and I like to think that maybe why you're agreeing to help me. You wanted something to change".  
"I guess" Mika shrugged, "How's your back?"  
"You know what now that you mention it, I feel a lot better. I mean I still can't remember anything, mind you, but…I don't know".  
"Maybe it'll come back to you with time".  
"Maybe. I try not to focus too much on it".  
"Because of what you told me earlier?"  
"For the most part, yes. But also I think maybe it might not be important. I mean, I don't know where I come from, but I can make a way to find out where I'm going".  
"Where is it you expect to go?"  
"Well, in all honesty, I haven't really thought that far. I know you probably wouldn't want me to stay here forever".  
"I like you here. It's nice to have someone to finally talk to after so many years".  
"I can't imagine how lonely it must've been".  
"Like I said though, sometimes it's better to be alone".  
"What are you writing?" he asked.  
"My journal. And yes, before you ask, I am writing a bit about you".  
"A bit? Are you sure?" he looked at her in a comedic, suspicious way, "You're listening to slow music and writing in a journal about me. Hm…".  
"Shut up!" Mika laughed, catching on to his thought process and playfully threw a small pillow at him, which he caught.

He laughed as well, tossing it back. Inari's ear flicked and a brown eye opened. He moved his head around, staring at the scene around him. Upon gazing at Loki, the fox's ears lowered, and he showed his teeth in a slight snarl.

"Inari!" Mika said, "Sorry, I guess he's not used to strangers".  
"It's alright" Loki looked at the fox for just a moment, trying to look as docile as he felt. The best way to communicate with animals was with both body language and facial expression, that much he knew.

Inari seemed to take it and went back to resting. An awkward silence reigned and the music stopped. Mika turned the radio off with a slightly sad look.

"Well" Loki sighed awkwardly, "I guess I'll head back to bed. Good night".  
"Yeah…good night".  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Don't worry about it".  
"Well now I'm going to. What is it?"  
"Don't concern yourself over me. I don't deserve it".  
"You deserve every bit of concern in me, Mika. What's wrong?"  
"Alright, I'll admit it, I can't sleep. That's why I'm still up. I thought writing would help, but it's only making me think more".  
"So stop thinking".  
"I wish I could some days. But it's like no matter what, my brain is always on the rush, never calming for anything. Usually the rain helps too but tonight…I don't know what it is".  
"Do you want me to stay with you?"  
"Oh…no, that's childish. I wouldn't-"  
"I have no problem with it, Mika. And it's not childish. I'd love to keep you company. I'll try to help you sleep. Anything I can do?"  
"Well, it'd be nice if…oh god…don't think bad of me for this, but maybe someone to…to snuggle with would be nice".  
"Alright, gladly" he smiled and Mika moved out of her bed to let him move in.

She was surprised her small bed could fit two people. Inari woke for just a few moments. Seeing Loki on the bed now, the black fox made his way over to a clothes pile by the closet and chose it as a bed. Smiling, Mika laid down and snuggled close to Loki, her head on his chest. There she could hear his heart beat. It was a sound that comforted her for the first time in years. She felt like a child again, but there was something new in this comfort, something she hadn't felt for anyone else. Sighing, she let herself think it was just the lonesome years coming back and biting her in the face. Many years she'd wanted something like this: Someone to keep her company, someone to talk to, something she'd always denied herself. Why she didn't know entirely sure, perhaps because she felt like she was unworthy. Either way, Mika let the sound of his heart and the rain comfort her and his body was pretty warm too. His arms, though somewhat long, were strong and held her to him tightly, making her feel safe for the first time in so many years.

As for Loki, he wasn't sure what was going on. All he knew was, Mika needed someone here for her and if it was him, he figured so be it. She was doing all she could to help him and now he knew he had to return the favor. Right now, if this was all she needed, he was doing it gladly. Smiling, he brushed some hair behind her ear while listening to her steady breathing. Everything was going to be alright. Maybe it was okay if he couldn't remember the past. Maybe it wasn't important. Well, it was the case for the moment at least. Right now, nothing mattered, just her. At long last, he too fell asleep listening to the rain, My Love by Sia stuck in his head…

He woke alone the next morning. The sun was high outside, little rays of light coming in through the window's now open blinds. Loki didn't hear any movement in the house, so feeling a little groggy, and his back paining him slightly again, he managed to get up and go to the kitchen. Looking out a window, he saw Mika outside, working already on the old dock.

He wasn't sure how long she'd been outside for, but she already looked tired. Loki hurried back to his room and slipped on the clothes he had on the day before, as he didn't feel too comfortable wearing much that belonged to Mika's father. He put on some old work shoes that he found surprisingly comfortable and went outside to the front yard.

Once again, Mika was caught up in her task she didn't notice him at first. She wanted to get this done as soon as possible, but some parts were proving difficult. Mika feared she didn't have enough planks to replace the old worn out ones that really needed replacing. Looking up, she saw Loki peering down at her with concern and curiosity.

"Oh hey there, good morning" she said a little surprised.  
"Good morning. How long have you been out here?"  
"A few hours. How long have you been up?"  
"A few minutes. Do you need any help?"  
"Nah, I'm fixing to take a break anyway. Have you eaten yet?"  
"Not yet".  
"Want anything in particular?"

Loki helped Mika to her feet, shaking his head with a light smile. Mika loved his smile for some reason. She liked how it made his whole face light up, and his eyes seemed to light up too. It made her smile too.

"Thanks. I'll make us something"  
"I'll help, that is if you want".  
"You're a nice guy, Loki, but I don't really need help".  
"Doesn't mean I can't offer or try".

Mika's smile didn't fade, but something seemed…off. She hadn't really thought about it, but maybe not everything was what it seemed to be. Who was Loki really? What was he like before he lost his memory? How in the world did he even get here? Asking those questions to him directly though she knew was pointless. But still…she wondered.

"Thanks, but I got it".  
"Alright".  
"I was thinking we could go into town later and maybe see about finding you some clothes. Hopefully some that fit you just a little better since I guess you're probably gonna be staying with me for quite a while".  
"Is that a problem?"  
"Oh no, not at all. I like having you around. My life's a little more…colorful I guess with you around".  
"Well I'm glad I could bring a little color to you, Mika".  
"Thanks".  
"For what?"  
"Oh…um…dang. Well to be honest I'm not really sure. But just…thanks. For being here and wanting to stay I guess".  
"Of course. I mean I don't know what I was like before all this, but I know it's wrong to leave someone behind after doing one a kindness".  
"Alright, enough chit chat, what do you wanna eat?"  
"Not really wanting anything big. Nothing that'll take too much of an effort".  
"Really?" Mika gave him a funny skeptical look.  
"I'm serious" Loki put his hands up defensively also in a comical way, "Honestly I'm not a really big eater, and when I do eat I know I'm not picky. Food is food".  
"Well, another thing we have in common. Alright, well, I guess some eggs would do nicely. It's simple and clean up will be quick".  
"Sounds good to me"

**A/N: So sorry for the wait guys, took me forever to get back into this story. Hopefully my updates will be sooner. Things have been crazy nowadays but I hope now it won't interfere with my updates. Hope you like, review please, I like to know what you think. **


End file.
